During operation of an aircraft turbine engine a significant volume of air flow through the compressor. Such air, depending on the flight path where the aircraft is operating contains various types of materials such as dirt, corrosive particulates, dust, salt carried in air when flying over ocean bodies; etc. This results in deposits on the blades of the compressor and eventual build-up which has an effect on the performance of the aircraft engine. Accordingly, the compressor must be washed on a regular basis in order to dislodge these deposits. Typically, turbine engines are cleansed after 200 to 400 hours of operation, depending on the flight path of the aircraft.
Various devices are known to clean turbine engines by injecting cleansing solution and water into the compressor intake. One such device is known as a wash ring which is a complicated tubular array fitted in the engine and adapted to spray washing and rinsing fluid into the compressor. This requires installation which is a time-consuming process and adds to the cost of cleansing the compressor. These tubular wash rings are also susceptible to damage during handling and storage and therefore need to be stored in secured areas and inspected from time-to-time to make sure that they are in good working condition. The cleansing process of the compressor is made while the engine is motored with the starter but without ignition. After the spraying of cleansing washing solution and/or water is completed, the igniter is operated in order to dry the compressor and the combustion chamber.